


Sorted

by ThatPilotGirl



Series: Pevensie AUs [1]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8610946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatPilotGirl/pseuds/ThatPilotGirl
Summary: The Pevensie siblings are unusual





	

Peter sat nervously under the hat, listening to its voice mumbling about loyalty and courage and nerve. He knew he should be paying closer attention, but Lucy had just started showing signs of magic back home, and Ed had been rebelling again and...

"I am not used to being ignored," declared the hat, sounding somewhat put out.

"Sorry." Peter said out loud before realizing he didn't have to.

"I'm just worried about my family," he continued, this time in his head.

"But you are ready for something new. You want to be seen as your own person, instead of just their caretaker. You want to try out for Quidditch. You want an adventure."

"Well, yes." Peter admitted.

"Alright then, better be GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

"The next Pevensie" Mused the sorting hat. "Perhaps you would do well with your brother in"

"NO!" Susan interjected. "Please Mr. Hat, I really don't think Gryffindor is the place for me."

This very topic had, in fact, been at the heart of a very intense conversation between herself and Peter over the summer. He had been going on and on about the pranks he and his friends pulled, his Quidditch mentor and all sorts of things that she had no interest in. She was excited for Hogwarts, but she wanted to read by the lake and pet the unicorns and perfect potions in the dungeon. And perhaps play one prank. Maybe two. He had seemed awfully offended when she told him, but by the time they had gone book shopping he had gotten over it, and mentioned that the tree where he had first snogged a girl had a very comfortable nook in its roots where one could conceivably read a book.

"If you'd let me finish," the hat answered, sounding amused. "Perhaps you'd do well with Peter in Gryffindor, but you would truly excel in RAVENCLAW!"

Susan ducked out from under the hat and marched to her new table smiling. A quick glance at the Gryffindor table showed that Peter was screaming "That's my sister!" and she blushed at how loud he was being but gave him a wave. Your house might be your Hogwarts family, but he would always be her older brother.

* * *

"I want to be in Slytherin." Edmund announced, the minute his eyes were covered. 

"You're much more decisive than your siblings were" The hat said drily.

"Look, I don't need to stand in either of their shadows and I know I'm not a Hufflepuff."

"You are just and fair." countered the hat "and yet, you are also brave, and highly logical, and quite ambitious."

"I want. To be. In Slytherin." Edmund said again.

"And I believe you. SLYTHERIN it is."

When Edmund saw the light again, he was suddenly nervous. Everything in him screamed that Slytherin was where he belonged, and apparently the hat agreed, but he suddenly realized that not being in Peter or Susan's shadows meant he wouldn't be able to lean on them either. Then he saw them both in the audience. Peter's decorum as a newly minted prefect was gone, cheering as he was. Susan had moved around the Ravenclaw table so she was on the side near the Slytherin one and as he sat down she reached over to squeeze him tight.

Perhaps he could have both.

* * *

There was a rustling noise from the hat as Lucy sat down, and after a moment she realized the hat was laughing. She wondered if it had laughed for the others.

"I did not." Came the reply, almost the moment she thought it. "You have a very odd family Miss Pevensie."

"I do." she replied, "but I do love them."

"With all your heart." The hat concurred. "You are wonderfully loyal, writing to them all these years."

"They always wrote back!" Lucy answered, "But what does that have to do with anything."

"That, Lucy, is just one example of why you belong in HUFFLEPUFF!"

Both Susan and Peter scooted to the sides of their table next to Hufflepuff's, and she waved at a whooping Edmund as she walked over. She hugged Susan, then went to sit on the side by Peter while er new housemates introduced themselves.

Hogwarts was going to be wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> rewatching chronicles of narnia, i realized that each pevensie sibling would be in a different house, which, as we know from the books, is rather unusual


End file.
